


the baby daddy

by tumking



Series: [they're] all riled up [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Ass Inflation, Begging, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boyfriends, Breast Expansion, Breast Inflation, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Domestic Boyfriends, FTM Pregnancy, Fluff and Smut, Gender Non-Conforming Character, Growth Kink, Hucow, Hyperpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Immobility, Inflation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Quintuplet Pregnancy, Sextuplet Pregnancy, Sextuplets, Size Kink, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, Trans Mpreg, Trans character written by trans author, Vaginal Sex, ftmpreg, i dont talk abt it much tho, i lvoe them., multiples pregnancy, quintuplets - Freeform, riley is definitely an uwu ass trans boy like not gonna fucking lie to u, rowan loves his bf so much :'), that are actually, tmpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumking/pseuds/tumking
Summary: another perspective on a pregnancy.rowan weighs in.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Trans Male Character/Original Cis Male Character
Series: [they're] all riled up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873060
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	the baby daddy

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this was supposed to be all fluffy but then i was like. actually what if i was horny
> 
> also im definitely not trying to infantilize riley, the reason for the change of perspective in that i call riley a boy a lot in this is bc my point is that rowan is like. he seems stoic and like leatherjacket coolguy but actually hes like "ohh my god. ohm y god i love my bf. im boy who likes boys but especially that one" and is just in general kind of a fucking uwu baby. meanwhile u have riley who looks an uwu baby when u first see him bc hes a pastel ass uwu trans boy in aesthetic but actually hes like. In Case You Havent Noticed. Im Weird. Im A Weirdo. I Dont Fit In. And I Dont Want To Fit In. Have You Ever Seen Me. Without These Stupid Fucking Belly Kinks. Thats Weird.
> 
> my point is to rowan everyone is a boy including him bc hes secretly a fucking uwu baby. and to riley everyone is a man bc hes secretly fucking edgy as shit
> 
> anyway enjoy

Rowan can't believe how utterly perfect his boyfriend is.

They're cuddling in bed. Riley is his little spoon, and GOD, he really just can't get over him.

Rowan runs his hand across the bared surface of Riley's taut stomach, so stretched and full with his young. He's sleeping peacefully — the babies haven't developed quite enough to be able to kick yet — and he looks so goddamn sweet.

The first time Rowan saw Riley, his heart could have entirely leapt out of his chest and he wouldn't have noticed. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but love at first  _ meeting _ ... well, that was maybe a different story.

He'd originally only gone to that bar to have a drink, but he was kind of regretting it due to the fact that he could tell one or two people were eyeing him. He didn't really want that sort of attention right now.

But then this absolutely adorable bleach blonde boy walked in.

He was wearing — well, not much, but he was wearing pastel blue overalls with one strap open that were cropped very, very close to the top of the thigh and a long-sleeved pale yellow crop top, and his first order was something pink with vodka in it and a cherry on top.

Which was... kind of adorable.

Okay, fine, it was  _ really _ cute.

Rowan kept glancing at him and then looking away nervously, and it took him long enough to work up the courage to go over there and talk to the cute boy in the crop top that somebody came over to ask HIM out.

Finally, he managed it, and to his surprise, the boy — Riley, he learned — seemed pretty taken with him.

So he ended up going home with him.

And spending the night.

It was nice.

And  _ very _ hot.

As it turned out, they shared a lot of the same kinks.  _ God, this boy is perfect _ , Rowan thought when he found out Riley was also into pregnancy. When he took out the condom, Riley begged him to fuck him without it, and he was so sure about it too. Even after Rowan asked questions that would make most trans men reconsider, he still wanted it.

He wanted Rowan's babies.

And who was Rowan to deny him that? His legal work meant he was well paid enough that child support would be well covered if it ever had to be paid.

Plus, if he wanted to date this boy —  _ which he did _ — him being pregnant would certainly be a plus.

So he acquiesced, and in the morning he was sad to have to leave after they had breakfast together.

He really hoped he'd managed to knock Riley up. He wanted to see him again.

And what do you know? Not even two weeks later, he got a call on his cell phone from "Cute boy from the 2nd st bar 💞💞" and when he picked up, he was greeted with the best news he'd had since he found out Riley was into him.

Riley was pregnant.

And… it was his! His!

He told him that he'd like to see him again during that phone call, and Riley had agreed.

So Rowan proposed a date! They could see this new movie at the theater with the big reclining comfy chairs, or this other film if that's more his speed?

And they went on the date! Rowan had almost lost his mind mid-movie when Riley, a month along at that point, had taken his hand and pressed it to his already slightly swelling stomach in the otherwise empty back row of the theater.

After a few dates, they start dating for real and try another movie, and this time Riley wants to try something he thinks would be hot and Rowan definitely, definitely doesn't say no.

They buy a fuck ton of snacks, a giant bin of popcorn, and two huge sodas. It's Riley's second month of pregnancy and he already looks halfway through a normal pregnancy, but during this movie he wants Rowan to make him look so much bigger.

By the three quarters of the way through the movie, Riley has drunk every ounce of the two sodas and eaten every bit of the popcorn and all of the snacks, and he looks full term. Bigger than full term — he looks full term with twins and he's sitting between Rowan's thighs squirming and moaning softly with pain from his too-full belly. Rowan's holding his boyfriend's very pregnant, very stuffed belly and marveling at it, amazed that he did this in more ways than one. He couldn't lie and say that he wasn't erect; he's sure Riley feels it pressing into his ass.

After the movie is over, Rowan escorts Riley out of the theater, one arm hooked around his boyfriend's hip to rest a hand on the side of his huge belly and the other hand holding the closest to him of Riley's. They get stares, and Rowan is so glad his skin is too dark for his blushing to be visible if you're not looking for it.

Riley insists on going to a donut store and buying an entire box. They sit in the back corner of the mall food court and Riley is still stuffed almost too full to move but he forces them all down, although Rowan has to feed him the last few. Then he really is too stuffed full to move.

God, it's so goddamn cute Rowan might just die.

He wants to enjoy this as long as possible.

So he goes to the McDonald's next to the coffee shop and gets two large fries, two large sodas, and  _ three _ of the most ridiculous-looking, Scooby Doo burgers on the menu.

For good measure, he also stops to pick up two extra large milkshakes from the Five Guys nearby.

When Riley sees the tray of food coming towards him he moans, his face sweaty and pallid from the huge amount of food filling his already immensely swollen gravid belly.

Rowan makes him eat every bite of the food and drink every last drop of the sodas and milkshakes.

He makes him eat everything quickly, making sure his mouth is never empty. After all, the faster he eats it, the less food will have digested and the greater the pressure inside Riley's massive stomach will be.

By the end of the meal, the waistband of Riley's booty shorts is straining against his massive, enlarged abdomen and Riley is struggling to breathe. Riley begs him for just a tiny bit more to fill him up, so Rowan tips the water bottle in his backpack up, letting Riley greedily drink every drop.

And that's what does it.

The final mouthful of water sloshes down into Riley's stomach and it expands a tiny bit more —

— just enough for the button on his shorts to rip right through the side of the buttonhole.

Riley's massively stuffed, engorged, gravid belly, no longer confined by the waistband of his tiny, tight shorts, looks even larger than it had before. He moans, leaning back and holding it, and it's somehow both adorable and incredibly erotic.

Rowan asks him if he can stand, and he can't. So he picks his boyfriend up bridal-style and carries him out to his car.

God, he's really got it bad for this boy.

Luckily for him, Riley's got it bad for him too.

When he had brought up being in an open relationship, Rowan had asked him if it was okay if only he was allowed to get Riley pregnant, and Riley agreed immediately. "I wouldn't even  _ dream _ of taking that honor away from you, babe," he purred, his hand on his huge belly.

And when Rowan had asked him if he just wanted to move in with him rather than finding a new place to live once his lease was up, Riley literally cried. Rowan had, in all honesty, freaked out a little, asking him what was wrong, if he was okay, and through tears Riley managed to choke out, "Babe... I just l-love you so much..."

At that point, Riley was almost four months along, and he was already huge thanks to Rowan’s quintuplets swelling him to fantastic proportions. With each passing month, Rowan was more enthralled with the continuing changes in his boyfriend’s body. His breasts had been B cups before the pregnancy, but by month eight they were bigger than Riley’s head.

Rowan can’t get them out of his head.

Early in their relationship, Riley had told Rowan that if he was ever horny while he was sleeping, he could feel free to come in him, especially after he gave birth to the quints. They wanted him to be pregnant as soon as possible, and Rowan coming anywhere else wouldn’t really help with that, would it?

They had never talked about Rowan sucking on Riley’s huge, enlarged, filling breasts, though.

But Rowan was one hundred percent sure that Riley wouldn’t mind. He knew Riley well enough to know that Riley would consider that as covered under sleep sex.

But he wanted Riley’s milk.

He knew it probably wouldn’t come in until after the babies had been born. So early in month eight, whenever Riley was asleep, Rowan would pull up Riley’s too-small shirt and suck at each nipple, circling the wide, dark bud with his tongue and mouthing at the nipple. By the end of the month, he was able to drink his first drops of milk, and just like that, fuck, he was addicted.

By month nine, Riley couldn’t even roll over in bed. His breasts were now HH cups, and the day Riley finally began leaking regularly was the same day they found out that they were not having quintuplets, but sextuplets. Rowan almost came on the spot.

Rowan had to take off from his legal work when Riley passed his due date. He could no longer even sit up and was hungrier than he ever had been before, regularly eating entire extra large pizzas on his own. God it was hot. Rowan was no longer allowed to come, as they were waiting until Riley had given birth and Riley wanted him to be desperate so he could knock him up again as soon as possible. And he was. He was rock hard all the time and was even worried that he might be experiencing priapism, but they never lasted for more than four hours and would instead go down after about an hour, only to come back harder than ever after around twenty minutes.

Riley was nearly three weeks overdue when Rowan finally achieved his goal of making him produce milk constantly. They were J cups now, huge, and Rowan took his communion from them. He’d been drinking from them for a little over two months now, but never this much, because suddenly Riley had started producing  _ fast. _

He needed to be milked four or five times a day, often once or twice while he was asleep, and now Rowan was, god,  _ constantly _ full. He’d wait for Riley to grow uncomfortable, his giant tits heavy and full and engorged with milk, and then drink his fill and keep drinking even after he couldn’t fit another drop in his own swollen stomach. He’d be unable to move then, looking so full and round that he looked huge, six or seven months pregnant.

Once he had done this while Riley was asleep, making his belly so visibly full and bloated, and then had some pizza once Riley was awake so it’d look like that was what he had been eating so much of to get him that huge. By the end of the six slices Riley had made him eat, he was so full that his skin felt tight and hot and practically feverish, about to split. But then Riley had complained of his tits being too full of milk, and Rowan had had to drink every drop to keep up appearances. After that, his belly was so stuffed, bloated,  _ engorged _ , that there was a clear, taut line down from his belly button that was tighter than the rest, either side bloating out further and making him look like an overripe grape, bulging and stretched and fraying at the edges, he was  _ massive... _

And when he’d begged, god,  _ pleaded  _ with Riley to jerk him off, he’d teased Rowan for what felt like  _ days _ , god, it was torturous.

Riley really, really had him under his thumb.

Now Rowan lays there, spooning his pregnant boyfriend. He’s massive, too big for them to be able to kiss easily anymore, with Rowan’s children swelling his small frame, and Rowan doesn’t think anything could get more perfect than this, because Riley’s milk is swelling his  _ own _ belly. It presses tight into Riley’s back as Rowan holds him, both of their left hands resting on his gravid belly. It’s nearly a month past Riley’s due date, and he’s now so heavy that the bed sags under his weight, pulling Rowan down towards him. He’s going to give birth any day now, and though they’re not keeping the babies, Rowan couldn’t be happier. They plan to get pregnant again as soon as possible after the birth.

And sure enough, two days later, Riley goes into labor. Rowan gets to hold all six babies before they’re handed off to their new parents, and he kisses each one softly on the head as he hands them off to the couples, who thank him profusely and tell him to thank, and congratulate, Riley for them. He’s asleep, having just put his small, beautiful body through hell, but when he wakes up he whispers hoarsely that he wants to go home.

Rowan kisses him on the forehead and goes to place a hand on his belly, forgetting for a moment that it’s less full than it was, and Riley, seeing his face and having the same realization that he does, bursts into tears at the emptiness.

Rowan carries his exhausted boyfriend out of the hospital bridal style as soon as they’re given the okay to go home by the doctors.

He’s so, so glad that Riley’s willing to go through hell for them again.

That day, Riley falls asleep as soon as Rowan places him in his bed, and Rowan pulls him out of the hospital gown carefully and slips him into the big, comfy hoodie he uses as pajamas.

Rowan is also very glad that Riley doesn’t wear underwear or pants to bed.

It’s very helpful in his mission as Riley’s breeder.

(Although honestly, if anyone’s the dominant party in their relationship, it’s probably not him. So maybe Riley is  _ his _ breeder?)

By the time his boyfriend has woken up again, Rowan has spilled himself enough into Riley’s womb that there’s almost no way he’s not pregnant again. It’s the day after he gave birth, but he won’t be able to stand for another two, so he can’t use a pregnancy test yet. Rowan keeps going, leaving his cock in Riley’s wet hole to keep him filled up.

When Riley can finally stand again, four pregnancy tests all test positive immediately.

By the end of the week, there’s already a slight swell in his belly again, even though it probably hasn’t even quite been a week yet. When another week passes and Riley looks like he’s twice as far along as he should be, that’s when they know for sure that he’s pregnant, and, more importantly, that he’s going to be even bigger, fuller, more engorged than he was just two weeks ago.

At the end of the first month, he looks like he’s already four months along, and his breasts, which had been JJJ cups when he gave birth, are now M cups.

They decide to go in early for the ultrasound.

**Author's Note:**

> i probs wont continue this series but yknow like. keep an eye out :^)
> 
> also ngl riley totally had post partum but he gets knocked up again so fast that hes just like. if i had post partum. no i didnt <3


End file.
